


Friendly Competition

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: The one where Draco takes it far too seriously, and Harry fails at being supportive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PICTURE PROMPT:
> 
>   
> 

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit much?” Harry expected an eye-roll from Draco but not a death glare, still, he wasn’t surprised by it. 

“A bit much?” Draco snapped. “Don’t you think Granger is being a bit much?” Draco shook his head and returned to carving his fourth pumpkin. 

When Harry and Draco had started dating, Harry knew Draco was…to put it lightly…impossible to handle. Still, he didn’t think that what was supposed to be a simple Muggle pumpkin carving competition was going to turn into a fight to the death. 

Hermione'd shared her favourite story about visiting her cousins in America two years after the war, learning all about the Muggle Halloween cultur. She wanted to have a bit of fun with it. She tried to do a carving competition with her friends and family; there was only one rule: no magic. 

With no surprise to anyone, Hermione won every year. Now that Harry and Draco were actually an official couple, Draco decided to make it difficult for everyone by taking the challenge _far_ too seriously. He’d been practicing all week, doing his research of Muggle pumpkin carvings, and honestly, being a complete pain in the arse. 

“None of us actually take it seriously, Draco,” Harry said to Draco for probably the hundredth time but Draco wasn’t having it. He was determined to win. 

Giving up on his efforts of trying to get Draco to come to bed, Harry turned in for the night, hoping when he woke up, Draco still wouldn’t be there. Merlin knew he wouldn’t be surprised if Draco was. 

Harry tossed and turned in bed for at least two more hours until Draco came trudging in. This was the first time Harry had gone to bed without Draco; it wasn’t comfortable at all. It was almost as if he’d forgotten what it was like to sleep alone. He’d missed Draco’s presence. So when he saw Draco stumble into the room, looking defeated, he was both glad for it yet saddened by Draco’s mood. 

“It’ll be okay…” Harry said in a soothing voice. 

Draco shrugged, turning his back to Harry. 

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist and pulled him in. “You’re doing a great job. The last ones were probably the best I’d ever seen. You’ll win this. I know it.” 

“You think so?” Draco asked, almost sounding as if he’d perked up. 

Harry placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder, turning him towards Harry.

“You didn’t sound very supportive before…” 

“I know. I’m sorry about that,” Harry said softly. He pressed Draco against the mattress, climbing on top of him--settling in between Draco’s legs. “I was being an arse…but I can see this matters to you. You want to win because you want them to think you’re good…at something…” Harry stumbled at his words. He did understand what was happening with Draco. Draco had been very sensitive about being a part of the Weasley family; he was probably dreading being made fun of if he’d lost. _Especially_ from Ron. 

“Then why…” 

“I can be a bit thick at times, remember?” Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss Draco. “If you wish, I’ll help you practice some more. I’ll go out, buy ten more pumpkins until we have carved out just the right one.” 

“You will?” Draco asked, sounding surprised. 

“Of course. I want you to win too, you know. I want my boyfriend to be the best Muggle pumpkin carver the wizarding world has ever seen!” 

Draco laughed at Harry’s enthusiasm, tightening his hold on him. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. Do you want to go back downstairs and start practicing? Or do you want to wait until tomorrow? The showing is only a few days away.” 

“Not now. I’m tired…” Draco said, looking as though he were suppressing a yawn. 

“Oh, okay.” Harry kissed Draco’s forehead and started to shift off him. 

“Wait, Potter…” Draco said, not letting go of his hold on Harry. 

“Yeah?” Harry asked, knowing fully well how desperate and needy he sounded. 

“I’m not _that_ tired.” Draco jerked his hips up as he ground against Harry’s groin. “I could use a distraction, you know.” 

“Good,” Harry said before he took his shirt off and started to help Draco with his. “I’m all about supportive distraction.”


End file.
